


Invincible

by Two_Roads_And_A_Penny



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 03:43:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12472696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Two_Roads_And_A_Penny/pseuds/Two_Roads_And_A_Penny
Summary: The most precious things are often the most fragile. Shatter the illusion and it's lost forever. Now that it's gone, they all have to ask themselves... how could they never notice Leo is mortal? (A 2003 "Tales of Leo" side story)





	Invincible

**Author's Note:**

> I don't normally post these little dribbles on AO3, but I liked this one enough that I thought I may as well. 
> 
> Just some angsty, brotherly fluff. Based on the 2003 cartoon “Tales of Leo”. 
> 
> Inspired by this picture:  
> https://yfm.deviantart.com/art/TMNT-179650057

Breathing was regular, unlabored, and with no signs of inhibition. It hitched every once in a while, but that was to be expected; Leo may have woken up, but that didn’t make his injuries or the pain they brought disappear. The light from the fire danced on his face, emphasizing the bruises and cuts that marred his features. One in particular stood out as a cut from the glass of the window Leo’d been thrown through. Don knew. He’d pulled it out himself. The sudden memory of his eldest brother lying prone and motionless on the floor with broken glass littered about him like bullets was enough to rid Don of his inhibition; he wasn’t going to sleep in his bed tonight. He was going to stay by Leo. Just in case.

“He wake up again?”

Mikey’s voice was tentative, as if he was afraid to know the answer. Apparently Don wasn’t the only one still concerned. “No. I was just…” _Reliving the nightmare_. Don shook his head. “just making sure he was warm enough.” He lied, adjusting the blanket under Leo’s chin.

“He’s going to wake up again soon, right?”

Don opened his mouth to reassure his baby brother, but something stopped him. A lump in his throat that made his stomach turn warrily and his eyes threaten to spill tears. This was ridiculous. Leo was fine. When Don changed his bandages an hour ago, he’d seen no sign of any injuries that couldn’t be healed with rest and patience. Leo had already woken up, spoke with them briefly, and was now sleeping peacefully, albeit slightly in pain.

So why did Don feel his chest tighten with fear every time he looked at his older brother?

“He has to wake up.” Mikey’s sudden response to his own question snapped Don from his thoughts. He watched his younger brother sit on the edge of the couch, placing his hand on the thick comforter keeping their eldest warm. “Because he’s Leo. He’s practically invincible, he almost never gets hurt unless it’s protecting one of us. It’s not right that he’s lying in bed covered in bruises and bandages when he’s supposed to be invincible. That’s why he has to wake up…”

Don couldn’t help the sympathetic slump of his shoulders as he listened. It wasn’t like his baby brother to be so serious. And while there was nothing Don could say that would make any of this easier, he knew he had to try.

Leo always knew what to say to make Mikey feel better.

“He’s going to be OK.” Don tried, but his words didn’t calm either of their nerves. He cleared his throat past another lump of emotions to try again. “He just needs some rest and he’ll be back to his old self before you know it.“

“Then why is it still like this? Why am I still…”

“Afraid?” Mikey didn’t meet his gaze, but Don knew he’d hit the target. Stepping closer, he placed a hand on his brother’s shoulder, sighing defeatedly. “I don’t know. But I am too. I’m scared that we’ll wake up tomorrow and he’ll just be… gone.” The lump in his throat was returning, but he pushed on, feeling Mikey’s need for reassurance. “I feel it too, Mikey. I don’t know what it is, but I’m sure it’ll go away once Leo’s up and about again.” Sitting beside his brother, Don reached over and wrapped Mikey in a half hug across his shoulders, feeling the younger lean into the touch almost immediately. They both could use some comfort right now, and with no answers to give, this was the only way Don knew how.

“We weren’t there.”

The gruff voice brought both younger turtle’s eyes up to see Raph standing by the fire.

“That’s why you feel it. Because we weren’t there.”

“We were there was he was thrown through the window—“

“But we weren’t there when he got hurt.” Raph interrupted Don, crossing his arms as he moved closer. “Like Mikey said, Fearless don’t usually get hurt ‘less it’s protecting us. But this time we weren’t around… weren’t there to distract him, or protect him.” Don noticed his older brother’s fists clench around his folded arms. “Mr. Indestructible over here got himself nearly beat to death, and it wasn’t because of a lack of skill or his stupid protective instincts. It was because Shredder is _that_ dangerous.” Raph’s eyes raked over Leo’s body, glaring at every injury that wasn’t covered by the blanket, growing more tense as he went. “You’re still scared because Leo’s never been hurt like this before, and now that we know it can happen—“

“What’s to stop it from happening again…?” Don finished in a sudden breath of understanding. Raph was right. Hit the nail right on the head. They were scared because while Leo may be healing, the spell had been broken. That aura around their leader—the one that said he could never be hurt because he was too skilled and too smart—was gone. Their brother was no longer invincible. He could be hurt, same as the rest of them.

He could be killed.

Mikey shuddered as the weight of such a horrifying realization dropped on his heart like a tent collapsing. His eyes fell on Leo’s face, staring at the bruises, and suddenly entirely focused on making sure his brother’s chest continued to rise and fall with regular breath. “So… what do we do?”

The two older turtles exchanged a glance, hoping the other had a response. The silence coagulated into a thick tar of dread, weighing down their hearts with such force, it felt hopeless to try and breathe again.

What _could_ they do?

Everyone was mortal, they’d always known that. But coming so close to losing the one they always thought unbeatable… it was tearing apart their foundations.

What if they actually lost him next time? What would they do if…?

How could they stop it?

“Stay.”

Leo’s weak voice, barely above a whisper, seemed to boom through the silence with strength he didn’t look like he had. The three younger siblings all snapped their eyes to him, eager to see him awake. “Leo?” Don stood, shifting closer to his brother’s head to check that it was indeed him speaking, and not a ghost of their conversation.

“Alone… I can’t…M’Not enough.” He blinked slowly, clearly fighting to stay conscious against whatever exhaustion had it’s claws in his mind. “M’Only strong… when we’re… together.” He made eye contact with all three brothers, attempting to smile as he inhaled slowly. “Stay with me. Then we’re… invincible.”

The three younger turtles felt their brother’s words sink deep into their skin, healing every frayed nerve and steadying every anxious heartbeat. It wasn’t like Leo to make such grandeur proclamations of esteem, but his exhaustion was allowing him to speak with a freedom he normally didn’t have.

And the sentiment hit home. Hard and fast.

Donnie didn’t notice the smile that crept across his face, letting the warmth of Leo’s words radiate to his tired bones. He saw even Raph had the barest hint of a smirk on his lips as he folded his arms once again, sighing a deep breath. Turning back to Leo, Don felt his heart finally relax, drawing a tear from his eye as he let himself sink into the rare tenderness of the eldest’s expression. He was quick to scrub the moisture away before it was noticed, offering Leo a warm smile as Raph stepped closer to place a hand on his shoulder.

“Damn right, Fearless.”

Even injured and out of it as he was, Leo still knew exactly what to say to chase their fears away.

Mikey grinned, laying down on top of his brother in an awkward, but fond, hug. “You’re such a sap, Leo.” He chuckled, turning his head into the blanket to hide the tear sliding down his cheek.

Another weak smile crossed Leo’s face. “Don’t tell… anyone…” His eyes fell closed as his head limped to the side. All three younger ninja stepped forward in sudden worry before realizing it was sleep that had claimed their brother, nothing more.

“He’s still exhausted.” Don noted aloud, checking for a fever with his hand to Leo’s forehead. “And he’s a little cold. Do we have any more blankets?”

“No worries bro, I got this.” Mikey remained sprawled across his brother as his new blanket, sharing body heat and secretly drawing comfort from feeling Leo breathing steadily beneath him. “I’m gonna stay with him a while.”

Don and Raph exchanged a glance, both nodding in silent agreement. “Me too. Just until I can be sure he doesn’t catch cold or flare up with an infection.” Don reasoned, kneeling beside the couch.

“Well I sure as shell ain’t leaving Mikey alone near an open fire. The whole house’d burn down.” Ignoring the playful glare of protest from his youngest sibling, Raph stepped closer to the couch, eyeing his older brother once more and noting how content he looked after waking to see the three of them there.

Maybe Leo really did feel stronger when they were around. Maybe it was supposed to be obvious because he was always trying so hard to show it with his actions. But to Raph, hearing it out loud—hearing Leo say it—made all the difference in the world.

Settling down with his back against the couch, Raph turned his face away from his younger brothers so they couldn’t see the honest pride swelling in it. It was stupid to let something so childish affect him so much, but he couldn’t help it. “We’ll stay, Leo.” He spoke softly, resting the back of his head against the arm of the couch as all three brothers made a silent promise.

_We’ll stay until you’re invincible again._


End file.
